Talk:Event Recording
Image and debut Would it be too speculative to add the image we have on possible dōjutsu of Zetsu's eye as this technique? Also, I believe the technique debuted earlier than what is currently listed. We saw him appearing after Jiraiya vs Pain, and his scouting during Shukaku's extraction also appear to be due to this technique. The earliest I can think this maybe showing up is after he witnessed Naruto vs Sasuke in the VotE though. Does that count as debut? I need to check whether he said something that would imply he recorded it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :That pick doesnt work. it's White Zetsu.--'Koto'Talk Page- 19:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Who at the time was still conjoined with BZ. What about debut though? Omnibender - Talk - 19:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe he indeed did record the VotE fight. EDIT: But I'm not sure, I somehow vaguely recall such, maybe :P For some reason I believe that Obito is aware of how the VotE fight turned out, that would indicate that Zetsu showed him--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I checked the chapter Zetsu appeared, and it looks like he watched it, though they say nothing about recording. Considering he said he's approached other Asura and Indra reincarnations, I'd say he did record the fight. The next event I recall Zetsu being involved in such a capacity is when Shukaku is being extracted. Omnibender - Talk - 20:03, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: So if it is decided that Zetsu did in fact record Naruto and Sasuke's VofE fight, then can these two images be considered possible infobox image candidates for the article?--The Zeitgeist (talk) 20:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Your manga image has English text, so it'll be deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 20:12, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Creation Black Zetsu stated that he was created just prior to the Ten-Tails being sealed, so how is the creation of the Ten-Tails in the list of events that he personally recorded? Atrix471 (talk) 01:52, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good catch--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Recording =/= witnessing Guys, to witness an event doesn't mean to record it. More than half of the stuff listed in the article is stuff he witnessed, but wasn't stated to record it. The only known records I can name from the top of my head are Sasuke vs Itachi and the stuff he showed Naruto and Sasuke. Anything else is speculation. Also, what is with the trivia? We don't even know if that was the recording technique or not. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :He recorded the history of Shinobi, so it's safe to assume that whenever he was shown observing something, he was recording it as well.--Elveonora (talk) 12:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Then why don't we just write "He recorded the whole history of shinobi."? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Assuming the translations I read were accurate, then that claim would be false. Zetsu's claim of recording the entire history of shinobi came with the claim that he knew of every jutsu, a claim that was proved to be incorrect by Naruto's use of the Sexy Reverse Harem Technique.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::The claim might not be false, but overinterpreted by us. I mean, how would he be able to experience the whole history at the same time? He'd have to be everywhere, but that's not possible for now. So I think he was only speaking about the history-making happenings. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::He was present at history important events, not spying at every single person on the planet at once since his conception of course.--Elveonora (talk) 13:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) In sight of the latest edits, Imma bump this: Not everything he saw is something he recorded. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:31, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :So which are the events he just watched and which are the ones he actually recorded? Because at the very least I thought he recorded Naruto and Sasuke's fight.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd just add everything he has shown Naruto and Sasuke and the fight Sasuke vs Itachi. Everything else is unknown, but likely. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC) New Event He recorded the fight between Team 7 vs Double Rinnegan Madara--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :For all we know, BZ records everything it sees.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:22, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::He doesn't. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, it did. Itself said it is going to record the fight, when the Clone Narutos fighted Limbo Madaras, while Sasuke and original Naruto preparing to stop the Chibaku Tensei.--Keeptfighting (talk) 21:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC)